Mercy M'dear?
by topgirl316
Summary: Undertaker finds a lady in his coffin, and she wants a game of mercy. Will Undertaker win not only the lady's game, but also her broken heart?


A/n:Okay Hi guys! I'm new to Fanfiction. I've written stories and fanfictions before, but I've never posted one online, and I'm kinda nervous to see what you guys think. I can't really get on regularly and release new things on an exact schedule, but I'll try to update as often as I can! I decided to do my first story as a Grell x Undertaker because they are my OTP, and it's hard to find them as a pairing. This is based on a story my fiend and I did a while back, so tell me what you think! Anyways, there will be yaoi, meaning boy x boy in a relationship and some smut as well. You have been warned! For those who like these things: ENJOY!

Undertaker chuckled softly, lifting Grell's chin so the red reaper would be forced to look into his eyes. "Well, well, well. What have we here...?" he said a silly little grin on his face. The scarlet shinigami blinked "innocently", a small small smile on his face. "A beautiful lady...Don't you agree?" Undertaker gripped the red head's chin not allowing him freedom. "But why was this lady hiding in my coffin?" Grell blushed slightly, trying not to appear unnerved by the somewhat creepy ex-shinigami. "Playing a game... Maybe..." The silver haired man's grin widened' "A game? How...intriguing." Grell shivered, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the temperature of the morgue. He smiled sweetly, feigning innocence. "Indeed."

"What sort of game would this be," he asked, his voice going husky as he leaned closer. Grell's blush darkened slightly as he giggled softly. "A game of... mercy."

"My sort of game..." Undertaker said while pinning Grell's hips to the coffin with his own, "However, a game without a goal is... terribly boring, wouldn't you say?"

Grell held in a squeak of surprise, as he bit his lip in thought. The red head hadn't expected the mortician to play along so easily...He also hadn't expected consequences in the game either... Just what could he use against Undertaker...?

Then it hit him. A slow smile replaced his shocked expression. "If I win, I get to choose what clothes you wear for three months."

A smirk slowly made its way onto Undertaker's face. "And if I win, you have to be my slave for a week...unless you prefer the term prisoner..."

"Deal, but I prefer the term 'loyal servant' like Sebas~Chan," he pouted. The mortician's smirk grew. "I believe what you'll be doing is decidedly different from what that butler does, m'dear..." Grell blushed,but tried to show no surprise. "I...ah, see we have a pervert in the room." He gave Undertaker a teasing smile.

"Pervert is such a crude word... I prefer the term... suggestive..."

"Fine, suggestive. Tomato, tamato. Now the rules of the game... First off: The first on to cry out loses, but moans, gasps, and whimpers do not count. Second, calm, controlled sentences do not count. And lastly, obviously, both people must agree to play. Alright, you go first."

Undertaker brushed his fingers over Grell's cheek,"Nonsense. Ladies first." Grell smiled, lightly running his hands up Undertaker's clothed chest. "If you insist..."

"Do your worst...," the mortician murmured, meeting Grell's green eyes.

"I only ever give my best, darling," Grell grinned like a Cheshire cat, holding Undertaker's gaze. His hands trailed down the retired reaper's body, searching for any especially sensitive areas. As he was trailing his hands teasingly over Undertaker's hipbones, the man gave out a strangled gasp.

"You are such a little vixen..." Undertaker removed Grell's precious jacket, along with the tie, taking his time to unbutton the red head's shirt. He kissed down the newly exposed pale neck, moving at a leisurely pace onto Grell's collarbone. He decided that this just might be...he nipped there, and was rewarded with a soft moan from the red head. He could already feel Grell's fingers digging into the back of his cloak. "Speechless m'dear..." he murmured teasingly,continuing to kiss the exposed flesh.

Grell bit his lip before taking in a slow breath, and removing Undertaker's cloak. "Of course not. Just thinking before i speak." Undertaker grinned, slipping the red head's shirt off. "An excellent habit for a lady.."

Grell blushed, feeling a tad bit self-conscious. "Was that...a compliment..?"

"What else would it be?" He bit lightly on Grell's collarbone again, this time rolling his hips against the scarlet reaper's own. Grell stifled a moan in Undertaker's hair, his nails digging into the mortician's hips. Undertaker meanwhile, barely stopped himself from calling Grell's name at the harsh movement. He bit down on Grell's shoulder, causing the red head to moan and shudder in pleasure. Both were quite frankly aroused as hell already, and Undertaker was determined to win the game. A small grin crossed his lips as he saw Grell bite his lower lip to keep from crying out. "I won't lose m'dear. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable..." His hands traced down the contours of the pale chest belonging to the other player. His grin grew when he saw the pale flesh already bruising around Grell's neck.

That seemed to hit a nerve, and Grell's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, well, I don't quite that easily." He ran his hands underneath Undertaker's clothes, up along the older man's spine. The taller man shivered, his hips jerking against Grell's. If there was one thing Grell hated, it was being walked all over... Contrary to rumor, he didn't just sleep around with anyone and everyone. He really did try to get in a long lasting relationship, but apparently everyone thought he was only good for a one night stand, and were usually gone before Grell would even be awake the next morning.

Undertaker frowned, seeing the red head become tense. "Are you all right, m'dear...?" The mortician placed feather light kisses along Grell's clenched jaw.

Grell didn't understand why Undertaker was suddenly being so gentle...almost as if he actually cared. "...I'm fine."

"Are you sure m'dear..?"

Grell's eyes filled with tears, " I-I...U-undertaker...mercy!" He was so scared to continue... Afraid that he would wake up and Undertaker will have left just like the rest of them. His heart had been shattered so many times already...he wouldn't survive another blow.

Undertaker drew back in surprise. It was clear to him Grell was hurting. "S-Sorry... what?"

"I said mercy...you win..." Grell couldn't look at Undertaker, he was embarrassed for breaking down like this. Undertaker leaned back, releasing the smaller man, thinking that somehow, he'd hurt him. "I'm sorry m'dear... I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off by Grell placing an index finger to his lips. "Shh... You didn't do anything." The red head ran his hands down Undertaker's chest, slowly unbuttoning the mortician's shirt.

"Grell..."

Hesitantly Grell looked up, smiling softly, but his eyes still full of tears mixed with fear. Undertaker had brushed his silver bangs aside, revealing his emerald eyes. "Ich liebe dich, mon ange..."

The smaller reaper's breath caught. "You can't mean that," he whispered," No one loves me...and I'm no angel...I'm broken..."

"Aren't we all...?" Undertaker cradled Grell's face in his hands before kissing him gently. "I love you, Grell Sutcliff...with all my heart..."

Grell slowly relaxed, tears leaving wet trails down his cheeks. Undertaker tenderly wiped the tears away as Grell took in a shaky breath. "Why so quiet m'dear," he murmured softly while kissing the top of Grell's head.

"I-I...I don't know how to respond to this...I'm not used to people caring about me at all... most just use me...then throw me out..."

"I will never throw you out, my little rose. You have my word..."

"...Why?"

A genuine soft smile spread over Undertaker's face. "Why would I throw out something so precious?"

Grell gave a short bitter laugh. "Trust me...I'm not precious." Undertaker lower his mouth to Grell's ear. "In my experience, one never knows their true worth. A ruby doesn't decline in value just because someone doesn't care for them." Grell shivered slightly at the warm breath on his ear. "I-I'm not a ruby..."

"Don't argue m'dear. I'm not fond of a rose thinking she's a common weed."

Grell stayed silent a moment before looking up at Undertaker. "People are wrong about you," he said softly.

A smirk appeared on Undertaker's lips. "Often, I find they are more correct than I'd like to believe."

"Not what I've heard..." Grell reached his hand up to tangle his fingers in Undertaker's silver hair. "You're sweet...kind, maybe a tad bit crazy...but that's okay," he said quietly, sounding almost as if he was talking to himself. The mortician leaned closer, his lips just brushing Grell's, "Oh? Those aren't words I've heard often." Grell blushed slightly.

To hell with it...what was one more chance? He tilted his head a bit more, kissing Undertaker softly,"That's a shame...People can be so cruel..."

"Indeed, mon amour..." he said as he pressed his lips more firmly to Grell's. The red head's free hand gripped the front of Undertaker's half unbuttoned shirt, cautiously nipping the mortician's lower lip and tugging gently. A strangled moan escaped Undertaker as he pulled Grell closer to him. Both of their pulses could be felt by the other's due to their chests being flush together. Undertaker held back another moan as they kissed, their tongues swirling, nipping and sucking all the while. The mortician trailed his nails gently down Grell's spine. "U-Undertaker..!" Grell moaned against the mortician's lips"I definitely prefer you to be more vocal, m'dear..." He whispered as slid his hands to Grell's slender hips. Grell placed his hands on the rest of Undertaker's shirt buttons. "...May I..?"

"If you so desire..." he murmured while kissing along Grell's jaw.

A/N: Alright...so there's chapter 1. I'll have chapter 2 as soon as possible! If you guys like it enough, I might make a tad bit longer than just a couple of chapters! Next chapter will be the true smuttyness and lemons y'know?


End file.
